


An Expert Opinion

by Arithanas



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Leather Trousers, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: From that day on, she would consider Micheletto’s word as that of an expert.





	An Expert Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brodeurbunny30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts).



> With the much-appreciated collaboration of F. who edited this fic.

Lucrezia heard the noise in the courtyard and rushed down the stairs to investigate. Curiosity always drew her prying side. Inside the Vatican walls, not many things could be kept secret; out in the open,  even fewer.

Men were clearing part of the courtyard and drawing a round circle by way of an arena in the dirt. Cesare was among them and Lucrezia had no trouble spotting his dark clothes in the sea of colors. The men joined in a circle and tossed coins against the fountain. From the balcony, they all looked like rowdy boys preparing a mischief. One in particular caught Lucrezia's attention, and she felt her eyebrows rising when she realised who he was. The men in her family had some strange ways of showing their wealth, but Cesare's was by far the most telling. Lucrezia did not appreciate her brother’s new fancy of putting on leather pants. It doesn't matter how nicely they framed his body.

Cesare won the right to start the fencing games they organized whenever the mood struck them, and soon Lucrezia was enthralled by Cesare’s movements as he moved against his opponent. He always fenced like there was nothing to worry. He taunted, he laughed and he stabbed in jest. The sun caressed his beautiful dark curls when he attempted a thrust. Lucrezia felt her heart leaping in her chest as she watched him. How could he lounge so deep when those ghastly leather pants hug his hips so tightly?

“Only God could answer that question,” Lucrezia muttered as she leaned against the column.

“What question is that, my lady?” Micheletto asked as he peeled from the shadows behind her.

If she felt a bit of apprehension for Cesare’s modesty when he lounged, the way Micheletto looked at his master rendered her concerns inadequate. That man devoured his brother in such fashion that Lucrezia was sure he could see beyond the leather and fabric. Micheletto spied her with the corner of his eye in a manner no other servant would ever dare to. 

“I was wondering how  your master gets inside those leather things .”

“The same way he gets out of them,” Micheletto said. His voice was grave, slow and almost mellow. “Very carefully.” 

He wasn't trying to be scary on purpose, but Lucrezia found him very upsetting. She refused to be intimidated by what was only another fancy his brother. She refused to react to his line.

“Apparently,” She concurred. That was a witty line but the man by her side was so different from any other she'd ever met that she couldn’t find a laugh, not even a polite one. “What are you doing in this part of the building?”

“Looking for weak spots” Micheletto explained with his eyes distracted to the arena again. The next words out of his mouth gave Lucrezia goosebumps. “As I usually do.”

“I think you should return to your master,” Lucrezia suggested, taking a step back from the handrail.

The man grunted, but Lucrezia was not sure if he agreed with her or not. He kept his place by the handrail with his eyes looking at the contenders until Cesare turned out a winner. Then, to Lucrezia’s relief, he nodded at her and moved to the stairs. Cesare must have had his reasons to keep Micheletto around, but Lucrezia felt a distinct wariness for the man.

Soon, the cause of her disquiet appeared next to the arena with a bottle and a clay tumbler, ready to tend to his master’s thirst.  From a safe distance, his demeanor looked very different. Micheletto was not deferential ― Lucrezia doubted he had the skill ― but he was less threatening in any case. Cesare drank and spoke to him. Lucrezia was too far to hear a word but Micheletto nodded and poured again. If he uttered a sound he did so without letting his lips part. Cesare put his hand on the dusty doublet of his man and drank while pointing to the contenders. Cesare was so comfortable around Micheletto that Lucrezia doubted her own assessment.

***

The day grew colder after the sunny afternoon. Lucrezia went down to the gardens, to have a bit of silence and solitude. The strange meeting with her brother’s servant had been almost forgotten by her and the sound of his voice brought back the memory as the faint whiff of the kitchen recalled the fish dish of the night before. Her distrust augmented when the words sounded like a complaint.

“Your sister…” Lucrezia overheard as she passed by the cellar door. “She doesn’t’ feel comfortable around me, Your Eminence.”

Lucrezia's inquisitive mind got piqued and she approached the door. From a distance, it seemed closed, but there were three fingers wide of clear and Lucrezia ventured a peek. Micheletto was standing up, his face to the door while Cesare was sat in an old chair, resting one of his feet in some sacks of new dirt for the garden.

Lucrezia didn't know if she should have been amazed by how far Cesare could hike his leg or by how much the leather of his pants could spread.

“Ah, Micheletto,” Cesare replied, there was laughter in his voice. “I'm sure that you are not to blame. Not you, with your charming disposition...”

“A man can only be what a man is,” Micheletto's voice sounded hurt. “She will be safe, I promise. But she won't see me if that pleases you.”

“Your methods are yours, Micheletto” Cesare reassured, his fingers were toying with the laces of his cod. “Let us talk no more. I have better plans to amuse ourselves today.”

Lucrezia knew she should keep away from her looking point. There was little she could gain by keeping her eyes on the scene, but she stayed put. She witnessed the way Micheletto obeyed a lazy sign from Cesare’s hand and knelt in the dirt as he stood up, undoing the last hooks of his cod. Lucrezia saw him pull the white shirt over his head to keep it out of their way.

She saw the way Micheletto’s chest heaved. A heavy, guttural and appreciative mumble escaped his lips as he put his hands on Cesare’s hip. His callous hands peeled the hot leather from Cesare’s skin, with the flap of his master’s codpiece between his teeth. Cesare trembled under his servant’s cares. Micheletto showed no shyness, ducking his head between Cesare’s legs and using his tongue with clear intention and evident skill. The slobbering sound the servant made mixed with her brother’s appreciative grunt. 

Cesare’s curls fell down like a curtain when he bowed his head. Lucrezia wondered if he was as curious as she was, or if he was just looking for a better angle to appreciate the view.  Micheletto hooked his fingers under the band. Those pants that looked so tight expanded to let him reach his master’s rump. Lucrezia noted the way his fingers moved under the leather when he pulled his master close.

Cesare moaned and his knees buckled under his weight and the leather of his pants widened even more. Micheletto turned his head up, locking his gaze with his master’s and that movement was rewarded by her brother’s hand on his nape. 

Lucrezia closed her eyes, took a heavy breath and turned around. Next time, she promised to herself, she would hear the advice of those who had firsthand knowledge in certain matters. From that day on, she would consider Micheletto’s word as that of an expert.


End file.
